


Through the Door

by PKLucky



Series: Mark's Askr Misadventures [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector hear some strange noises.





	Through the Door

Eliwood didn’t think that fetching Mark for today’s war meeting would be a difficult task. However, seeing Lyn crouched down by Mark’s bedroom door gave him a feeling things weren’t going to be that easy. Curious, he approached Lyn. Eliwood opened his mouth to speak, and Lyn immediately put a finger to her lips. She then pointed repeatedly at the door. Eliwood cocked an eyebrow and pressed his ear against it.

_ “Feels good, Mark?” _

_ “Ah, Matthew… Oh, yeah, that’s the spot…” _

Eliwood’s eyes widened. Blood rushed to his face. He looked down at Lyn and mouthed to her, “Are they…?”

Lyn shook her head as she shrugged. Eliwood looked at the door again and leaned in closer to it, still in disbelief of what he just heard.

_ “Ah--Fuck!” _

_ “Sorry, was that too hard?” _

_ “Shit… G-Go easy on me there…” _

Lyn clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling a squeal that escaped her throat. Lyn and Eliwood glanced at each other; their bodies tensed up as they eavesdropped on Matthew and Mark’s private time.

Moments later, Hector walked down the corridor. When he saw Lyn and Eliwood by the entrance to Mark’s bedroom, he called out to them, “Lyn! Eliwood! What are--”

They shushed him in unison and pointed at the door. Hector furrowed his brow and marched to the door. He leaned his whole body into it, trying to get a better sense of what’s happening on the other side.

_ “God, you’re so good at this…” _

_ “Want me to keep going?” _

_ “P-Please…” _

Hector’s breath hitched. He looked to Eliwood and Lyn; both their faces were beet red. Hector closed his eyes and sighed. He said in a low voice, full of determination, “I’ve got this.”

Lyn and Eliwood glanced at Hector then at each other in confusion. Hector stepped back and took a deep breath. He reeled his arm back, curled his hand into a fist, and punched Mark’s door open with full force. The three lords rushed into the bedroom where they saw Matthew straddled on top of a half-naked Mark who was lying on his stomach on the bed.

Startled by the commotion, Mark and Matthew looked at the three intruders.

Matthew slyly grinned at Hector, “Milord, it’s quite rude to enter without knocking, you know.”

Hector tried his best to keep a straight face, “What’s going on in here?”

“Matthew was giving me the best back massage ever,” Mark grinned widely and gave a thumbs up, “Seriously, this guy’s pretty damn good with his hands.”

“Well, uh,” Eliwood cleared his throat, “Commander Anna asked me to fetch you for today’s war meeting, Mark.”

“Fuck, it’s that time already?” Mark gestured to Matthew to get off of him. The two of them got out of bed and Mark got dressed. He walked to the door and waved to the trio, “Thanks, Lord Eliwood. I’ll see you guys later.” He then nodded to Matthew, “You coming with?”

Matthew nodded back, “I’ll catch up. I wish to speak with these three first.” Mark gave Matthew a thumbs up and left to go to the war room.

Matthew approached Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector. The three of them averted their gazes. Lyn rubbed her arm, Eliwood fiddled with the hem of his shirt, and Hector crossed his arms. Matthew chuckled to himself, amused by the awkward position the lords put themselves in, “Thought we were doing something else?”

"N-No! Of course not!" barked Hector.

Lyn tensed up, "Wh-Why would we...?"

The three of them continued to make excuses as they gestured frantically and stumbled over their words.

Matthew interrupted them, “If you were here last night,” Matthew showed the three lords a sly smile, “you’d know Mark’s a screamer.”

With that, Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector watched Matthew walk out of the room with reddened faces and mouths agape.


End file.
